


Endless

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: "I burned his breakfast again."
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Kudos: 33





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Robbie and Kelly and couldn't help but write a little drabble about them. Enjoy!

I burned his breakfast again.

I was only outside for a minute, picking flowers from the garden that I knew he would like, and when I came back inside I found him standing at the sink, staring down at two lumps of blackened bread.

"Shit," I muttered.

Kelly turned to face me. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, a crease from our pillowcase angled across one cheek. His nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Robbie..."

I blushed. I held out the flowers and felt stupid until he stepped forward to take them from me, brushing a kiss over my cheek before stepping back.

"It's a good thing you didn't try cooking for me before we were mated."

My head snapped up, outrage flooding my veins until I caught the smirk on his face. 

He heaved an exaggerated sigh and made his way toward the door. "Come on. I'm sure Mom can show you how to make toast. Again."

I snarled and leapt for him as he ran from the house, his laughter drifting to me over his shoulder. I growled playfully as I followed, leaving behind the scent of burnt toast as I burst onto the porch and into the woods. I chased him down the familiar path and smiled at the feeling of _LoveMateMine_ that sang through our bond.

Everything was _green_.

*

The water was cool against my heated skin as I tussled with Kelly in the shallow lake. Tucked away deep in the forest, we were alone except for the birds and little things that crept over the forest floor and shifted the leaves.

Kelly caught me by surprise when I was distracted and shoved me beneath the waves, the sound of his laughter muffled by the water closing over my head. I surfaced with a shout and shook myself, drops of water spraying out from the ends of my hair and splashing onto his happy face as we wrestled and played like children. 

Later we sat with my head in his lap, his fingers in my hair as we listened to the wind dance over the tall grass. He tucked dandelions behind my ear as we breathed in sync, the fresh morning breeze gentle against our skin. 

Beneath the shady tree I whispered to him; my hopes for today and all of my dreams for tomorrow as I plucked a blade of grass and kissed it before pressing it into his palm. I stared up into his face, and his eyes were so blue and I swore I never saw anything as beautiful as Kelly.

I said, "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly."

I said, "I love you."

I said, "I will _never_ forget you."

His eyes were bright and wet when he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft on mine, and I breathed deep and let the scent of grass and lake water and sunshine wash over me.

He said, "I see you" and "I will _always_ see you."

He said, oh he _said_ , "You are home. Robbie. You are _my_ home."

He shifted his body over mine and covered me. He kissed me again and again.

Everything was _green_.

*

We walked home hand in hand, his fingers curled tightly around mine as if he were afraid I would disappear. I bumped his shoulder with mine and grinned when he nudged me back. We could hear the others now, loud and raucous as they spilled out of the house and into the backyard.

Mark was at the grill, smiling at Gordo who swatted the back of his head with a grin as Carter doubled over with laughter. Tanner and Chris and Rico were dragging chairs around the table, bitching at each other about what went where and would Rico fucking _move_ his ass already? The screen door smacked shut and then there were Joe and Ox bringing out bowls and plates and cutlery. It was beautiful chaos.

It was Sunday Tradition.

"Robbie, Kelly. Would you go inside and help Elizabeth and Jessie with the rest please?" Ox said. He nudged Joe out of the way so that he could set the table and laughed quietly at the way Joe snapped playfully at his neck.

I nodded and followed Kelly to the house. I paused to look back at the people I loved most in the world before stepping inside. _My_ pack. My _home_.

_Everything_ _was_ _green_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
